Fū Yamanaka
was a shinobi from Konohagakure's Yamanaka clan as well as a high-ranking ninja of the disbanded ANBU faction: Root. Personality Like all other members of the ANBU faction, Root, Fū lacks a personality due to the gruesome training regime Danzō had them undergo at a young age. As such, he acts merely as a tool that carries out Danzō's orders. The only discernible trait that he and the other members have shown is fierce loyalty towards Danzō. As such, he was willing to face Tobi with Torune and Danzō without fear or losing his temper, or even take his own eye out, while possessing Ao's body, calling it a "small price to pay" in order to fulfil Danzō's orders.Naruto chapter 471, page 7 Appearance When first introduced, Fū's appearance was that of a regular Konoha ANBU, with a white cloak and mask. When he removed the mask, it was revealed that he was a young man with auburn coloured hair and amber eyes. He wore a short, black jacket with red straps on the shoulders like all members of Root which most likely shows allegiance to the organisation. He also wore a red short kimono under the jacket with a black sash, a pair of black gloves, dark-coloured pants, and regular shinobi sandals. Abilities Danzō stated that he and Torune are two of the most-skilled ninja in Root.Naruto chapter 455, page 1 Fū also appears to be a skilled sensor, enough to detect Sasuke and Karin approaching the party gathered at the Kage Summit. His reflexes are fast enough that when Tobi reappeared he instantly sensed him and counter-attacked. Fū is also an expert in trap making. He regularly uses this skill with a cursed seal variant of his clan's Mind Body Switch Technique, which he transferred his consciousness into a strange scarecrow-like puppet with kama and kuwa for limbs. He proceeded to use the scarecrow to attack Ao. Although seemingly easily defeated, Ao then found that a secondary ability similar to a Cursed Seal had triggered a switch of his consciousness with the scarecrow. All the while, Fū was unconscious and being carried around by his partner, Torune.Naruto chapter 469, page 6 Part II Five Kage Summit Arc Danzō selects Fū and Torune to escort him to the Kage Summit in the Land of Iron. Once they arrive and the meeting begins, Fū comes to Danzō's defence during the Fourth Raikage's outburst and Zetsu's appearance. Zetsu informs them of Sasuke Uchiha's presence, and Fū and Torune try to go and eliminate them. The Raikage goes instead, so they stay with Danzō. Fū alerts Danzō when Sasuke's sensor locates them and subsequently flees with Danzō when Sasuke arrives at their location. They are pursued by Ao. At some point, Zetsu's Spore Technique activates, but they manage to free themselves from the Zetsu clones.Naruto chapter 469, page 2 Danzō instructs Fū to stop Ao and safely retrieve his Byakugan. Fū lays several traps, including the Mind Puppet Switch Cursed Seal Technique, and once it activates he gains control of Ao's body.Naruto chapter 469, page 5 However, seals are activated, protecting the eye. After trying to remove the tags with a kunai, Fū senses the Fifth Mizukage and Chōjūrō coming and proceeds to bind Ao's hands and tie a kama to a tree branch, telling Ao that he is going to decapitate him so that he can take his head. He then jumps down towards the kama, but the Mizukage arrives in time to catch him. Acting as Ao, Fū explains that his body was being controlled, apologises to her and Chōjūrō for worrying them and asks her to untie his hands. The Mizukage prepares to do so, while also offering to remove the seal from the Byakugan, to which Fū agrees, planning to crush Ao's eye. However, the Mizukage leaves his hands bound and asks Chōjūrō to lend her the Hiramekarei, explaining that the real Ao would have never apologised to them in such a manner, and that he also knew very well that she wasn't able to remove the seal over his eye. Fū then insults the Mizukage for seeing through his deception before leaving Ao's body.Naruto chapter 473, page 14 Nearing Konoha, Fū, Torune, and Danzō are ambushed by Tobi. While Danzō prepares for battle he has Fū and Torune distract Tobi. Fū tries to use the Mind Body Switch Technique, but Tobi teleports away before it can connect. Tobi stages a counter-attack and Fū slashes at him with his sword, but Tobi catches the blade. Torune throws a kunai at Tobi, forcing him to release Fū. Fū and Torune try attacking from different angles, hoping that one of them will be able to attack Tobi while Tobi is attacking the other. Tobi sees through their plan but plays along, causing Torune to accidentally infect Fū with his nano-sized, venomous insects. Torune cures him, but Tobi quickly sends them both away with his space–time technique.Naruto chapter 475, pages 10-11 Shinobi World War Arc To alleviate some of his unease surrounding Kabuto Yakushi's motives, Tobi demands that he demonstrate the Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation technique. Lacking the necessary sacrifices however, Tobi releases the captive Fū and Torune. Both mentally and physically restrained, Torune is killed by Tobi, who then orders that Fū be used to reincarnate the former. Doing what is asked, Kabuto begins performing the technique, whilst Fū remains seated at the very centre of the ritual's seal. As ash and dirt begin to surround him, he cries out before both his body and soul are replaced by those of Torune instead.Naruto chapter 520, pages 8-13 Video Games In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations, Fū is a support-only character. References es:Fū Yamanaka